


babe :o)

by querico



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Multi, lmao fuck this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querico/pseuds/querico
Summary: You show up at his hive to spend some time together.





	babe :o)

**Author's Note:**

> right so this is the start for some other smutty fic im wirting, idk how to continue yet but i liked this so im posting it

There you were. Standing outside his hive, the night feeling fresher than usual on this weird, albeit interesting, planet. You feel like dying a little bit, thinking about what’s going to happen with this ~~piece of shit clown rapper~~ woke hot clown rapper who’s……surprisingly intellectual, _what the fuck_. But damn it if you’re not into it.

 

After a few minutes of psyching yourself up, his door opens as if he already knew you were there.

 

“hey babe :o)”

 

You end up pissing yourself again.

  
Oh fuck.

 

The End

 


End file.
